Felicidade Instantânea
by SrtaMorfy
Summary: Atraídos, colados, inseparáveis. Ácido e doce. Positivo e negativo. O impossível.


_**I never understood before.**  
Eu nunca entendi antes.  
**I never knew what love was for.**  
Eu nunca soube pra que servia o amor.  
**My heart was broke my head was sore.**  
Meu coração estava quebrado, minha cabeça doendo.  
**What a feeling.**  
Que sensação._

Mirou-se no espelho, enquanto observava a água escorrer pelo seu rosto. Perfume, cabelo, roupas elegantes. Um baile, máscaras, um objetivo. Uma ruiva, um segredo. Um sentimento. Medo. Ansiedade.

Seda. Como adorava sentir o fino tecido tocar-lhe a pele. O vestido moldava perfeitamente as formas que afirmavam sua sensualidade. Alguns fios presos e outros soltos, ressaltavam a delicadeza do rosto.  
O batom vermelho percorreu os lábios, os destacando. Sorriu ao olhar-se no espelho.  
- Hoje.

_**Caught up in ancient history.**  
Amarrado a historia antiga  
**I didn't believe in destiny**  
Eu não acreditava em destino_

_- E o que você espera que eu faça Wesley? Saia gritando por ai que eu estou...__  
__- Está o que, Malfoy?__  
__Silêncio.__  
__Com os braços cruzados, e impaciente, Draco Malfoy fitou a garota, que agora se encontrava tão vermelha quanto seu cabelo. As mãos na cintura e a expressão de Ginny deixavam claro que ela não estava para brincadeiras.__  
__- Você sabe não é? Não me diga que o sangue Wesley está afetando seu raciocínio...__  
__Limite. Ela conhecia bem aquela palavra e sabia exatamente que estava no seu. Aquilo fora a gota d'água. Respirou fundo, revirou os olhos.__  
__- Eu não sei qual dos dois é pior Malfoy...__  
__- Não está óbvio...__  
__- ...Se é você, com suas picuinhas infantis, que sinceramente eu achei que você tivesse superado...ou se sou eu, que ainda te aturo...__  
__- Eu preciso realmente responder?__  
__- Não seu imbecil, foi uma pergunta retórica.___

_Os olhos de cruzaram. Gelo e fogo.__  
__Ela se virou e sumiu de vista.__  
__Ele chutou uma cadeira próxima e perdeu-se em pensamentos._

_**I look up you're standing next to me**  
Eu olho e você está perto de mim.  
**What a feeling**  
Que sensação._

Glamour. Nada melhor para descrever o grande Salão. Pessoas, música, bebidas. Deixou seu casaco junto aos demais e se aproximou. Máscaras. Provavelmente ninguém iria lhe reconhecer por ali e isso a deixava satisfeita. Pegou uma taça de vinho e sentou-se em uma mesa.

- Boa Noite senhorita. Uma dança?  
O loiro mascarado estendeu a mão. A ruiva aceitou.

_**What a feeling in my soul**  
Que sentimento em minha alma.  
**Love burns brighter than sunshine**  
O amor queima mais brilhante do que o nascer do sol.  
**It's brighter than sunshine**  
Mais brilhante que o nascer do sol._

Ele a conduzia de forma perfeita. Conforme a canção seguia, a proximidade entre ambos era vencida. Ela conseguia reconhecer o perfume, o toque, o sussurro, o sorriso. Não poderia ser. Ele provavelmente estaria morto. Não. Um baque, quase um tropeço. Ela parou e o encarou. Nenhuma máscara poderia esconder a verdade.  
-Draco...

_**Let the rain fall I don't care.**  
Deixe a chuva cair, eu não me importo.  
**I'm yours n suddenly you're mine**  
Eu sou seu e de repente você é minha.  
**Suddenly you're mine**  
De repente você é minha.  
**And it's brighter than sunshine**  
E é mais brilhante que o nascer do sol._

_A chuva castigava o corpo de ambos, mas eles não se importavam. A discussão estava no auge. Ela já aprendera a se defender automaticamente das ofensas dele. Ele, já sem argumentos não perdia a pose.__  
__Os cabelos, os lábios se movendo ferozmente, próximos, vermelhos. A roupa molhada ressaltando as curvas recém adquiridas. Um conjunto de detalhes perfeitos em união com a pessoa errada. O pesadelo e o sonho, ali na sua frente.__  
__Draco Malfoy, sem hesitar, juntou seus lábios aos da pequena Wesley.__  
__Atraídos, colados, inseparáveis. Ácido e doce. Positivo e negativo. O impossível.___

_- Você não deveria ter feito isso.__  
__Ela tentou fugir, esconder-se. __  
__Ninguém corre do destino._

_**I never saw it happenin**  
Eu nunca vi isso acontecer  
**I'd given up and given in**  
Eu me dando por for a e por dentro  
**I just could'nt take the hurt again**  
Eu apenas não poderia me machucar outra vez  
**What a feeling**  
Que sentimento._

__

_- E você acha que isso realmente não me incomoda Ginny?__  
__- Você quer o que? Ele é amigo do meu irmão...eu não posso simplesmente chegar pra ele e dizer: Nunca mais fale comigo Potter, porque eu namoro o Malfoy e bem, ele não gosta de você.___

_- Hahaahahahahahahahaha...Eu gostaria de ver a cara dele. Eu posso matá-lo...não seria problema. Na verdade eu ficaria até feliz...__  
__Ela lançou um olhar de censura e recebeu em troca um beijo.___

_- Vamos esquecer isso...Existem coisas muito mais interessantes do que discutir sobre o Potter...Afinal, você está comigo e não com ele...___

_- Exato...___

_Voltou a concentrar-se no pescoço dela, deslizando os lábios até a orelha esquerda, sentindo um prazer repentino ao escutar um sussurro, calado por outro beijo.Calor, desejo e paixão. Uma exótica mistura apreciada por ambos._

_**I didn't have the strength to fight**  
Eu não tive a força pra lutar  
**But suddenly yet it seemed so right**  
De repente você apareceu tão certa.  
**Me and you**  
Eu e você  
**What a feeling**  
Que sensação._

- Ninguém pode saber querida. Eu voltei, voltei por você, voltei pra você...E a única coisa que eu peço em troca é o seu silêncio.

- Eu...  
Sorriu. Anos de falsa felicidade sem ele. Anos olhando pela janela, anos sentada em frente à lareira. Anos vivendo de lembranças. Ela havia desistido de esperar. Havia tocado a vida.  
E agora ele surgia.

_**What a feeling in my soul**  
Que sensação em minha alma  
**Love burns brighter than sunshine**  
O amor queima mais que o nascer do sol  
**It's brighter than sunshine**  
Mais brilhante que o nascer do sol.  
**Let the rain fall I dont care**  
Deixe a chuva cair, eu não me importo.  
**I'm yours and suddenly you're mine**  
Eu sou seu e de repente você é minha.  
**Suddenly you're mine**  
De repente você é minha.  
**And it's brighter than the sun**  
E é Mais brilhante que o sol  
**It's brighter the sun**  
Mais brilhante que o sol.  
**It's brighter than the sun, sunshine**  
Mais brilhante que o nascer do sol._

Com a cabeça enfiada entre as pernas, ela chorava desesperadamente, ainda segurando um pedaço de papel ele teve coragem de deixá-la dessa forma?  
Ela havia perdido amizades por ele.  
Familiares.Ele era tudo que ela tinha.Tudo. E agora ela estava sozinha.  
E o pior: ela não conseguia odiá-lo por isso.  
E de uma maneira engraçada, ela mantinha esperança.

_**Love will remain a mystery**  
O amor continua um mistério.  
**But give me your hand and you will see**  
Mas me dê a sua mão e você verá  
**Your heart is keeping time with me**  
Seu coração está mantendo o ritmo comigo._

- Je t'aime Cher.

Como sentira falta do gosto adocicado de sua boca. Do sorriso, da cor radiante de seus cabelos, das sardas que lhe davam um charme essencial. Como ele pode um dia odiá-la?

- Ao jardim?

Harmonia entre ambos era coisa rara e freqüente. Tudo entre eles é estranhamente oposto. Cada sorriso, cada lágrima.

Olharam-se. Palavras não eram necessárias. Um abraço.

- Eu tenho medo de acordar.  
- Você não vai. Eu te mantenho em sono profundo.

Felicidade instantânea.

_**Suddenly you're mine**  
De repente você é minha.  
**And it's brighter than the sun**  
E é Mais brilhante que o sol  
**It's brighter the sun**  
Mais brilhante que o sol.  
**It's brighter than the sun, sunshine**  
Mais brilhante que o nascer do sol_

N/A: Bem, uma song bem curtinha. Existem dois espaços de tempo, Hogwarts e Pós Hogwarts. Espero que goste,  
Pooooor favor, comentem o/  
Thanks o/


End file.
